warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophetic Forgiven
The Prophetic Forgiven are the remenants and successors of the Loyalist elements of the Prophets of Redemption. They were sent on a 1000 year Penance Crusade in order to attone for the crimes that their renegade brothers commited during the chapters internal strife. They are a reputed as being a chapter of harsh minded Astartes who have adopted the same mentality as their current Inquisitorial handler. History During the civil war between the Loyalist Prophets of Redemption and their Renegade brothers, three Thunderhawk Gunships were launched into the void with the hope that they would be able to find aid from Imperial Forces. The gunships were fortunately picked up by a Grey Knights Strike Cruiser which had been sent to the Terlaken System to cleanse the Prophets of Redemption. These 63 Astartes that had been 'rescued' by the Ordo Malleus were thrown into the ships brig to await further trial. After the tactical withdrawl of the Imperial forces from the Terlaken System the Space Marines were shipped to Terra where they would undergo interrogation by the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Hereticus. They were subject to mental probing, self penitance and psycho-conditioning by the Inquisition. After discovering that all 63 astartes were untainted, the Inquisition debated the future of the Prophets of Redemption. The majority of the Inquisitors involved in the matter wished to dissolve the chapter, and it was only after a (rather threatening) 'plea' from a Chaplain of the Knights of the Hammer (which had had a close bond to the chapter since their founding in M32) that swayed the Inquisition to allow the chapter another chance. It was decided that the Astartes of the Prophets of Redemption would be sent on a 1000 year Penace Crusade as a punishment for the crimes which their brethren had commited. With the aid of 3 squads of astartes from the Knights of the Hammer and a Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus they began their crusade. Over the period of a millenium 16 Inquisitors and over 150 astartes of the Knights of the Hammer had overseen the valiant acts which the Prophets of Redemption had preformed. Despite recruitment, the numbers of the Astartes had risen slowly over the years and had peaked at 116. In 516.M37 the chapter was granted the Emperors Forgivness and were officialy renamed the Prophetic Forgiven by the Inquisition. They still had to have an Inquisitor at the head of the Chapter. However ranks such as Chapter Master and Captain were restored, allowing the Chapter an identity once again. It is also noted that at this time (whether voluntarilly or not) that the Chapter entered into the full service of the Inquisition and that records of the number of Prophetic Forgiven were removed. The Veteran Sergeant Ulysses Valaan was awarded the rank of Chapter Master by the Inquistion and was officially given the title The Redeemed by the Ordo Hereticus. Organisation Although they abide by the Codex Astartes their hierarchial system is very diffirent from those of other chapters. Unlike many other chapters the Prophetic Forgiven does not have a Librarian Corps, instead all recruits with a psychic potential are trained by elements within the Inquisition and are interrogated in order to determine whether or not they are likely to be tempted by the Ruinous Powers. As well as lacking a Librarian Corps, the chapter does not have chaplains, instead the role is taken by Astartes Imperial Priests which have been trained by devotees of the God-Emperor on Terra. The leader of the chapter is always a Lord Inquisitor who must command the chapter until his death. Organisational Structure The command structure is similar to that of a Codex Astartes chapter with the exception of names and the Lord Inquisitor. Lord Inquisitor: The highest rank within the chapter, although no astartes of the Prophetic Forgiven shall ever reach it. The Redeemed: The honourary title given to the Chapter Master of the Prophetic Forgiven. Forgiven-Captain: A Captain of the Prophetic Forgiven. Soul Cleanser: Astartes with an incredibly high psychic potential who specialise in the torture of renegade Inquisitors and their acolytes. Imperial Priest: An astartes who fills the role of the chapters Chaplain. They are trained outwith the chapter by the Inquisitorial Priests and they are enlightened with the teachings of the Lectitio Divinitatus. Master of the Forge: The only title that is the same of that of an Astartes Chapter. Tech Adept: Techmarine equivilant. Chief-Interrogator: The tiltle given to a Veteran Sergeant. Interrogator: Title given to a Veteran Space Marine. They recieve the same training that Inquisitorial Acolytes are given. Forgiven-Sergeant: Title given to a Sergeant. Forgiven-Brother: The title given to an Astartes of the Prophetic Forgiven. Infiltrator: Neophytes are trained by elements within the Inquisition and by members of the Prophetic Forgiven. They serve as the chapters Scouts. Combat Doctrine The chapter rigorously follows the Codex Astartes, are trained in the use of the 666 verses of the Book of Exorcisms and abide by the rules impossed on them by the Inquisition. The Prophetic Forgiven's speciality lies in the hunting down and capture of renegade Inquisitors. They will mercilessly execute Inquisitors which appear to be beyond redemption and will torture the followers (and acolytes) of the Inquisitor until they repent their sins. Purpose The Prophetic Forgiven have a use and a purpose within the Inquisition. They are used to purge members and organisations which exist within the Inquisition which are either on a path towards Chaos or are fully under the influence of the Ruinous Powers. However, they also have their own goal and purpose, one which the Inquisition encourages This goal is to cleanse any Astartes Chapters which are likely to falling to the Ruinous Powers. Of course, this is fueled by their own shame at the corruption which beset their parent chapter and their unending quest for closure. Unsurprisingly this has gained the Prophetic Forgiven many enemies within the Imperium. There are several Chapters which they have a particular intrest in purging such as the barbaric Sons of Lucifer, the Xenos tainted members of The Crimson Marauders, who are now renegades and the Red Crusaders, whose Chapter Master appears to be a mutant. They also wish to "cleanse" the mysterious Shadow of the Gamma Dragon, the secretive Prophets of the Lion, the shadowy Titanium Fists , the Cyclone Warriors, the Fire Guardians, the Emperor's Iron, the Knights of Lupercal and the heretical Shadow Lords which belong to the heretical Brotherhood of the Faithful. While fulfilling their duties to the Inquisition they discovered the heresies of The Purgatory Program; an organisation which they are now forced to protect. However, their goals have also gained themselves several allies such as the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye who, like the Prophetic Forgiven, seek to destroy Syrath the Immortal and other minor deities. They also have strong ties to the mighty Adeptus Curates, who have been know to work alongside Soul Cleansers of the Prophetic Forgiven. Geneseed The Geneseed of the Prophetic Forgiven has an odd genetic quirk which has never been encountered in the genetics of any other Astartes Chapter. This quirk has an extreme affect on Psychic abilities. However, unlike the Loyalist Blood Ravens or the Renegade Thousands Sons, it does not increase the concentration of Psykers within the Chapter. Instead, it appears to rapidly boost the Psychic talent of the Chapter's Psykers, leading them to become horrendously powerful. It has been theorised that this may have been one of the contributory factors to the Prophets of Redemption's fall to Chaos, as the Chapter's Librarians may have been been ill prepared for the dangers and temptations that Chaos brings to mortals with a high Psychic potential. It has also been noted, that prior to his dealings with Tzeentch, that Matthias Azarriah, Chief Librarian of the Prophets of Redemption, was at least a Beta Level Psyker and that this may have led to his insanity. During the Penance Crusade the chapter was forbidden to harbour any Psykers, a precaution which was made by the Inquisition in order to try and reduce the chances of the rest of the Chapter falling to Chaos. However, as more and more Psykers developed as a result of new initiates being hurridly indorned into the Chapter, the Inquisition had to review this strategy. Soul Cleansers The Inquisition devised the Soul Cleanser Scheme in order to prepare any of the Prophetic Forgiven's Psykers for the trials and tribulations of having a very high Psychic potential. All initiates which developed Psychic abilities (before and after) implantaions have been made, do not recieve scout training. Instead, they are handed over to the Inquisition in order for them to be trained in using their abilities. Each initiate is subject to no less than five interrogations by Inquisitors from the: Ordo Malleus; Ordo Hereticus; Ordo Sicarius; Scholastia Psykana and Astartes of the Grey Knights. If they are deemed uncorruptable they will then be relentlessy psycho-conditioned in order to make them more resistant to the corrupting effects of Chaos. After they have been psycho-conditioned they can then begin their training. During this period of time they will be trained by Inquisitorial agents within the Scholastia Psykana; will be taken under the wing of an Inquisitor for a few years (in order to train them for interrogation) and then they will eventually be granted Power Armour, before being sent to serve with an Astartes of the Grey Knights (in order to further fine tune their Psychic powers). After they have endured the decades of training, they are awarded a suit of ornate Artificer Armour by the Ordo Malleus. They will then procede to take up their position as one of the Chapter's Soul Cleansers and recieve additional training from a more experienced Soul Cleanser. The Inquisition hoped, that through interrogation; proper training and extreme psycho-conditioning that the Astartes Psykers would be thoroughly prepared to resist any of Chaos' temptations. It also allowed the Inquisition to hone the skills of these powerful Psykers to suit their own needs, such as training them to be Interrogators. As most Inquisitors have extremely high willpower, a powerful Psyker is normally required in order to losen their tongue. The Soul Cleansers fitted this role perfectly, as many are at least Delta Level Psykers and could be used to psychicly manipulate Renenegade Inquisitors into confessing their sins. Since the Scheme was initiated, not even a single Psyker from the Prophetic Forgiven has fallen to Chaos. Notable Members Ulysses Valaan; The Redeemed: The first Chapter Master of the Prophetic Forgiven. Granted the title "The Redeemed" by the Ordo Hereticus. He spent the first 84 years of his Astartes service fighting in the Penance Crusade. Valaan was promoted from Veteran Sergeant to Chapter Master at the end of the crusade (as the Chapters' remaining Captain had not survived the final days of the Crusade). In 378.M38 he was entombed in Venerable Dreadnought Armour and Valaan remained as the oldest surviving member of the chapter until his mysterious dissapearence in 026.M39. Without any doubt, he was the most heroic member of the Prophetic Forgiven and all current astartes of the Chapter aim to live up to his legacy. Lorenzo Drasus: A long serving Soul Cleanser of the Prophetic Forgiven. He has been expertly trained by the Scholastia Psykana and served under the tutelage of Brother-Captain Stellos of the Grey Knights in order to hone his psychic abilities. He is particularly skilled in the art of torture and interrogation. Darus has mastered the ablilties of Pyrokinesis and Mental Manipulation, both of these are powers that he utilises during an interrogation. He is also a highly proficient at using his Psychic abilities in combat and has proved himself to be a worthy foe on countless occasions. The Astartes has taken an intrest in pushing the human mind to the limit in order to test its resistance to torture, therfore providing him with new ways to losen the tongue of his victims. Unlike the rest of the puritan Chapter, Darus holds an odd respect for the Sons of Lucifer as he feels that a chapter that puts their initiates through trials that are almost as brutal as the ones he had to endure, are worthy of being regarded as equals. Drasus has some very unconventional ideals for a member of the Prophetic Forgiven and his own allegiances are slightly blurred. regardless, he will always be loyal to the chapter. Rumored to be a Beta Level Psyker. However, this cannot be confirmed as records regarding the matter have been deleted. DELETED; The Redeemed: The current Chapter Master of the Prophetic Forgiven, has had a long and distinguished career serving under the Chapter and the Inquisition. As is the tradition, his name was officially deleted from all Imperial records apon his promotion to Chapter Master in order to protect his identity from renegade elements within the Inquisition itself. Even members of the Prophetic Forgiven do not speak his original name; they always refer to him by his honorary title: The Redeemed. It is noted that the current Chapter Master has served in the role since 402.M41 and that many believe that he is the Prophetic Forgiven's ninth Chapter Master. Keras Salase: A distinguished Imperial Priest of the Chapter. Quotes By Of Gallery Prophetic Forgiven Astartes.jpg|Prophetic Forgiven Astartes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Inquisition Category:Cal XD